


MyLove

by BLNR



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Femdom, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Kinda, M/M, Mikey and Karai's shipname is now Mai, Mikey's and Leo's shipname is MiLo, MyLove has their shipname in it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Turtlecest (TMNT), by sound anyway, kind of, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLNR/pseuds/BLNR
Summary: Michelangelo worries for his eldest brother, Leonardo, when he hears and sees how he interacts with Karai. His worry vanishes and soon is replaced with affection for Karai. Now it’s Leo’s turn to be worried, with good reason. Leo acts to protect Mikey, but things might take a turn for better or worse when Leo starts to develops feelings for Mikey.





	MyLove

When Mikey first heard that Leo and Karai were starting to get close to each other he had felt worried for Leo; worried that he would fall in love with her, and have his heart broken. Mikey only wanted what he thought was best for his eldest brother whatever the best might have been.  
Luckily for him, Karai and Leo's relationship didnt last long and his fear for the eldest safety almost vanished completely. Until the encounter with Karai had taken place.

That was when his feelings took a whole new turn. This time for Karai. Something about her had captured his attention and wouldn't let him go.

Maybe it was the way her eyes seemed to look like golden silk under the light or how she seemed so sure that no matter what she would always be the one above everything. Her blazing determination to always succeed and overpower the turtles made Mikey fear her just as much as it also made him want to submit to her power, sometimes, and have her completely focus on him. The way she carried herself was just so appealing to Mikey... how she could be on par with Leo when it came to fighting; but still get the best of him. She was just as, if not more, skilled than the fearless leader himself.

Ever since that day in the rooftops he couldn't stop thinking of Karai and how hypnotic she was. Mikey laid on his bed replaying the events of the previous night over in on his head. He couldn't help but let his mind wander back to how she had moved while fighting. The way her body had moved with such ease and grace.

The way she moved reminded him of the way a cobra mesmerises its prey.

Mikey sighed and got out of bed unable to sleep anymore, and began to ready himself for the day, running off to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone before training, cooking had always helped the orange-masked turtle to clear his mind and relax.

While he was cooking he couldn’t help but wonder what Karai’s favorite food was.He might be able to make it for her one day. Mikey didn’t try to stop the blush rising to his face nor did he attempt to sing his thoughts aloud while cooking, like he usually would, though he still seemed to be as joyous as before, if not more.

“You're in a better mood than usual, what's got you so worked up?” the voice of his brother Donnie interrupted his dancing and humming.

“Oh D, I didn't see you there, just had a good dream I guess.” he replied in a chipper tone.

Just as Donnie was about to respond, Raphael came in looking as Raphael as ever. The way he walked was enough to tell you that he wasn’t in his best mood; the way his shoulders seemed to be tense and almost fidgety; the rather loud and obnoxious stomping he made, and the way his eyes seemed to be alert as if to trying to discover a spy hidden among them. Noticing the rather happy-relaxed atmosphere in the kitchen Raph started to scold his brothers.

“Why are you two doofuses so happy? Didn’t you knuckleheads forget that we lost two canisters of mutagen yesterday?!”

At this statement both Mikey and Donnie turned somber. But Raph just continued to rub salt in the wound.

“Leo’s going to make us train harder than before after that grand failure…”

Hearing this the brothers slumped in their seats dreading todays training with the leader. Don and Mikey both groaned knowing that they weren't the best at sparring, and that they were going to get their asses handed to them in training. Leo walked in a minute later with a dangerous aura hanging over him, clearly not in the best mood. Nobody said anything to the leader in blue out of fear of harsher training. Leo stood at the stove boiling his tea next to Donnie who had already begun to pour his morning coffee. With his tea already brewed, Leo sat down and waited for the others to do so as well. Mikey placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of each brother before speaking.

“So, Leo, you look super tired...Did you even sleep at all last night?” (Mikeyyyyy 😒😠)

“ No, I was too worried about yesterday to sleep, Karai got away with the mutagen, and our performance as a team was terrible. We clearly weren't ready.”

“Well we would have been able to beat those guys if Mikey could get his head out of the clouds and-”

“Stop it Raph, it wasn't just Mikey, it was all of us. So we're going to make up for it today with a more difficult training session,” (Leo)

“Ugh can't we just take a break for today? we got completely beaten yesterday and some recovery time would-” Donnie was cut off by Leo before he could finish whining

“No we have to be ready for tonight if we run into them again, this time I'll make sure we don't lose.” Leo’s eyes were burning with determination,nobody spoke, Leo’s words were final.

**Author's Note:**

> Ew. You can tell there's two differnt writing styles in this T_T T_T T_T 
> 
>  
> 
> This is scary plaz send help - @♠


End file.
